Mágia, Magos y ¿Sirenas?
by Anonymousgirl08
Summary: Summary: No sabía nada de su pasado, sus orígenes, sus padres, pero por suerte fue encontrada por su abuelo, que aunque no lo era de verdad, lo quería igual, y además el le dió también una familia que la quería, que aunque tuviera sus cosas la quería por igual. Siempre la estuvieron protegiendo, ahora le tocaba a ella protegerlos y ayudarlos a todos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, y la verdad es que ya tenia subido este cap, pero le di a borrar sin querer porque estaba aprendiendo como se maneja todo y historia borrada. Y encima no me di ni cuenta, y me pregunto como es eso, pero mi cabeza es un misterio hasta para mi jejeje. Y de paso he mejorado la historia, pero eso no cambia el rumbo, espero que os guste.**

**Bueno, empezamos diciendo que estos magníficos personajes pertenencen a J.K.R, es mi heroína jajaja.**

**Summary: No sabía nada de su pasado, sus orígenes, sus padres, pero por suerte fue encontrada por su abuelo, que aunque no lo era de verdad, lo quería igual, y además el le dió también una familia que la quería, que aunque tuviera sus cosas la quería por igual. Siempre la estuvieron protegiendo, ahora le tocaba a ella protegerlos y ayudarlos a todos.**

**El pricipio **

**Mar Egeo**

Era de noche, se podían oir las suaves olas del mar, pero lo que nadie sabía era lo que sucedía dentro. Si nos introducimos más a fondo se podían ver a las criaturas marinas nadando tranquilamente, pero más a fondo, en lo oscuro se veía a una sombra nadando rapidamente, como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo y ella no quisiera ser atrapada.

La sombra parecía tener un pequeño bulto en los brazos que lanzaba pequeños gemidos cuando hacía movimientos bruscos.

Finalmente la sombra llegó a la orilla de una remota playa, alejada de la civilización.

Cuando se hubo acercado un poco más se vió iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna para revelarse que era un famoso personaje mítico que todos conocemos, una sirena.

Aunque no se veía muy bien, se podía observar como era la sirena. Su pelo era levemente rizado de un color entre marrón y chocolate, sus ojos y su cara no se podían ver bien, pero su cola sí.

Era de un color plateado muy hermoso, y las escamas resplandecían cada vez que le llegaban la luz.

La sirena también tenía distintas joyas hechas de diferentes materiales que parecían venir de los mares y océanos, pero lo que más destacaba era un collar que llevaba colgado alrededor del cuello, ese collar estaba hecho de plata con adornos de conchas alrededor para dar fin en una más grande que parecía tener algún poder.

A la vez que se iluminaba la sirena, también lo hizo el bulto que llevaba con ella, revelando a una pequeña de más o menos un año, que se parecía mucho a la sirena lo que llegaba a revelar que eran madre e hija. La única diferencia era que la pequeña no tenía cola.

De repente se escuchó unos ruidos muy aterradores que provenía del mar y que estaba muy cerca.

La sirena, al verse en peligro ella y su hija, dijo como una especie de hechizo en, lo que parecía ser griego, con una voz nerviosa aunque suave y armoniosa.

Cuando terminó de pronunciar el hechizo, la niña fue rodeada por una extraña luz brillante, y al parecer eso alertó a la bebé, lo que hizo que se pusiera a llorar. La sirena al verlo intentó callar a la bebé pero fue demasiado tarde, ya las habían detectado. Entonces la madre cogió su collar y rápidamente lo colocó alrededor del cuello de la niña, y este también brilló pero brevemente.

Los ruidos aterradores se oían mucho más cerca y el hechizo que había lanzado la sirena en su hija estaba haciendo efecto y la niña estaba desapareciendo para irse a un lugar seguro.

Antes de que la bebé desapareciera por completo, se vió finalmente como la mujer era atrapada y atacada por unos monstruos desformes, entre mitad criaturas marinas y mitad humanos.

Y finalmente se escuchó como la mujer susurró antes de morir con voz débil:

-Αντίο, όμορφη κοπέλα μου.

**Bueno, que les ha parecido? Porque a mi me han encantado jejeje. Este ha sido el primer cap, espero que os halla gustado, y también espero algunos comentarios jaja.**

**OK nos vemos en el proximo cap y gracias de todo corazón a los que han leido lo que es el comienzo de mi historia.**

**SE DESPIDE ANONYMOUSGIRL08**

**BYE;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica británica JKR, que me enseñó el mundo de la magia jejeje. La historia la hago sin animo de lucro, disfruten ;). Y por cierto, en el anterior cap no lo dije -fallo mío;)- pero la frase que dijo la madre fue _Adios, mi perciosa niña._**

**Ahora si, disfrutad!**

_**¿Hermione Dumbledore?**_

Albus Dumbledore estaba cansado, demasiado cansado, se suponía que era el mago más poderoso del mundo, pero aún así, el que lo seas no quiere decir que lo soportes todo, y eso es algo que el viejo director puede demostrar.

Albus volvía de otra exhausta reunión de la orden para poder encontrar algo con lo que vencer Voldemort … o debería decir Tom Riddle.

En el momento que Albus vió a ese joven de 11 años entrar por el hall del castillo con cara neutra le entró un sentimiento de que iba a pasar algo malo, pero lo dejó de lado

porque … ¿Que iba ha hacer de malo un chico a una edad tan temprana? Y por el momento ningún problema sucedió, pero los niños siempre se hacen grandes y con ello sus mentes y a partir de ahí se arripintió para siempre y eso era algo que no se podía remediar.

Dejando de lado esos recuerdos del pasado, Albus pensó en los puntos que había tratado hoy con la Orden del Fénix, Voldemort cada vez se hacía más poderoso y las oportunidades de vencerlo se estaban reducciendo, además de el peligro que corrían los Potter y su pequeño hijo por la profecía que los rodeaba a ellos y al Señor Oscuro.

Suspiró, y con pasos desanimados se dirigió a la Torre de Astronomía para observar el cielo un rato, en momentos como esos era lo único que lo serenaba.

Mientras disfrutaba de un rato a a solas se puso a pensar en todas las estrellas que había en el cielo, y que seguro no estarían solas nunca. Él a veces quería un poco de compañía en esos tiempos oscuros en los que vivía, y no es que no la tuviera, porque estaba rodeado de personas que lo querían, es decir, amigos, pero lo que él quería era compañía familiar porque sus padres murieron hace muchísimo tiempo, su hermana murió en medio de una pelea en donde no se sabía quien era el asesino, y su hermano lo aborrecía por eso.

De repente vió una luz que descendía al Lago Oscuro de Hogwarts, y poseido por una gran curiosidad se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

Cuando llegó vió como luz se posaba suavemente en la superficie del lago y usando un hechizo para poder andar sobre el agua (Me lo he sacado de la manga jejejeje) se aproximó hacia la luz.

Cuando llegó a la luz se dio cuenta de que era producida por una preciosa bebé de más o menos un año. Con el pelo rizado de color chocolate y estaba durmiendo, por eso no se les veía los ojos, además de que estaba sin vestimenta alguna.

Sin saber que hacer y viendo como estaba la pobre niña, hizo lo creía adecuado y se la llevó con él a la escuela.

**- Sirenas -**

Cuando llegó a su despacho, conjuró una cuna con mantas para calentar a la niña. La puso en ella y vió que todavía estaba dormida, se preguntó como había llegado esa niña tan pequeña aquí y los motivos, también se puso a observarla y vió que tenía un collar de plata y conchas colgado alrededor de su pequeño y blanco cuello, se fijó que el collar terminaba en una concha más grande que al parecer se podía abrir.

Albus cogió el collar del cuello de la niña y lo abrió, en su interior albergaba una carta arrugada. Se puso a leerla.

_Querido Señor Dumbledore:_

_Seguramente no me conozca, pero aun así tengo plena confianza en que usted podrá cuidar como se merece a la pequeña niña de la que seguro habrá usted conseguido la carta._

_Bueno, quiero presentarme como es debido, aunque sea por escrito._

_Mi nombre es Anteia y provengo del mar Egeo, y no se si le sorprenderá pero soy una sirena. Tanto aquí como en donde vivo las fuerzas oscuras se estan volviendo muy fuertes aunque en mi hogar sea diferente el enemigo, por eso he querido mandar a mi niña, que es la bebé que lo esta acompañando ahora mismo, para que la protega._

_Y se estará preguntando que tiene que ver la hija de una sirena con el mundo de los magos._

_Mi hija no es una sirena completa porque su padre no es de mi raza, en realidad su padre es un mago que conocí en las costas del mar en donde vivo y del que me enamoré profundamente y él igual. _

_Del fruto de nuestro amor nació nuestra pequeña hija, que por cierto, se llama Hermione, por eso no tiene mis poderes pero eso no quiere decir que no los obstenga, tarde o temprano los tendrá y espero que usted este presente para protegerla._

_Lo que seguro si tiene es sangre mágica por eso he querido mandarla a Hogwarts con usted, para que aprenda toda clase de hechizos, seguro que sacará la sed de conociemiento de su padre jeje, además de que según sé su padre siempre quiso que asistiera a este colegio igual que él._

_Cuando el poder de las sirenas se presente en Hermione, ella seguramente tendrá unos 11 años, justo cuando empieze su primer año escolar en Hogwarts, por eso sé que será difícil para ella por eso le pido que la ayude._

_Por favor cuide de ella como yo la hubiera cuidado, porque si usted ha recivido esta carta es porque yo y su padre hemos muerto protegiendola y dentro de algún tiempo sabrá usted el porque. Sé su familia y sobre todo espero que esteis siempre unidos._

_Con todo el agradecimiento posible para usted y todo el amor para Hermione._

_Atentamente, Anteia_

_P.D.: Cuando Hermione reciba sus poderes de sirena, inmediatamente aparecerá un libro que ha estado en mi familia durante generaciones, en este se explica y enseña como saber usar y controlar todo lo referido a estos._

Dunbledore estaba confuso, no sabía que hacer, por una parte quería proteger a esta niña, que le inspiraba ternura, hasta el final y por otra sabía que a su lado estaba mucho más en peligro.

Pero su madre se la había confiado a él y aunque no conocía mucho de ella, solo por la carta, debía aceptar lo que le había pedido, además de que allí estaba su oportunidas de tener una familia, aunque no fuera de sangre.

Albus lo vió de repente todo claro y tomó una decisión que seguramente le traería muchas alegríad en el futuro.

Con toda la cabeza despejada dejó la carta en un lugar seguro y fue a ver a la pequeña niña.

La vió dormida de una forma que transmitia el más profundo cariño y con ojos alegres y llenos de esperanza dijo en voz baja:

- Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Hermione Dumbledore.

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap, por cierto el nombre de la madre del hermione, Anteia, lo he elegido porque significa esposa de proteus dios del mar, le viene que ni pintado jajaja. Espero que os aya gustado. En el proximo cap veremos como se toma la oreden la decision de dumbledore, vereis que caras pondran jajajaja. Por cierto quiero agradecer a cookie cullen potter granger que ha sido mi primer review. MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**SE DESPIDE ANONYMOUSGIRL08**

**BYE;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**En serio, peganme, tiradme tomates, no se, porque reconozco que tengo la culpa, y lo siento pero es que entre el verano, mis primos que vienen de vacaciones , pasar tiempo entre amigas etc pues no he podido actualizar y os estareis preguntando, ¿pero tanto tiempo te ha tomado?, pues la verdad es que si y lo siento muchisimo, abandonar mi primera historia durante tanto tiempo, espero que no esteis decepcionados de mi pero es que se me ha ido el santo al cielo, pero bueno, espero que me perdoneis y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, adelante con el nuevo cap.**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a la magnifica J.K.R **

**Disfrutad:)**

**¡¿TÚ QUE?!**

Nos centramos en Grimmauld Place 12, lugar de residencia de la noble y antigua casa Black, que ahora era ocupada como sede para la Orden del Fénix, en el interior del gran salón se pueden ver a varias personas pasando el rato hasta que viniera el director Dumbledore para otra reunión sobre los movimientos de ataque que estaban teniendo los Mortífagos.

- Me aburró-. Dijo un cansado Sirius después de esperar horas para que llegara la persona más importante de la reunión.

- Canuto deberías dejar de quejarte como un niño pequeño, creo que ya estas demasiado mayor para portarte así-. Dijo Remus, que además de estar cansado por que la noche anterior había sido luna llena, también lo estaba de las niñerías de su antigua compañero merodeador.

- ¡¿Como que demasiado mayor?!, Sirius Black nunca perderá su hermosura y además no llego ni a los 25 años, asi que reconoce que sigo igual de bello que antes de graduarnos de Hogwarts-. Dijo enfadado con Remus , porque nadie, ¡NADIE!, se debe meter con su físico, ni aunque sea uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Esta bien, reconozco que sigues igual de bello que antes de terminar Hogwarts-. Dijo el hombre lobo exasperado de su amigo.

- Ja ja, sabía que llevabas enamorado de mi desde que el primer curso, pero lo siento Lunático, yo soy de la otra acera, además de que las chicas se sentirían decepcionadas si se enteran que Sirius Black es gay.

Lo que dijo causó risa en los demás miembros de la Orden y la vergüenza en Remus.

- ¡¿Pero que dices Canuto?! Remus rojo de la ira y el bochorno.

De repente cortando el ambiente el fuego de la chimenea se tornó de color verde y de ella apareció Albus que traía con el un bulto envuelto en mantas en donde solo se podía ver una mata de precioso rizos de color chocolate.

Las personas presentes dejaron de ver la graciosa pelea de lo ex-merodeadores para mirar al director, todos miraron con clara confución al bulto que se veía claramente que era un bebé y en buscas de respuestas estos miraron al director que apartó la mirada de la bebé para posarla en ellos y se preparó mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba.

- Muchachos, os presento a mi nieta, Hermione Dumbledore -. Dijo Albus con una serena sonrisa, como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuera nada del otro mundo.

- ¡¿TÚ QUE!?

**-Sirenas-**

Después de muchas explicaciones, y muchas interrupciones, gracias a las bromas de Sirius que decía que Dumbledore dejaba hijos secretos por ahí abandonados y le salían con una sorpresita, hecho que desencadenó que Remus le diera una colleja y el mago pusiera pucheros, todos entedieron las razones por las que el director adoptó a la bebé y lo aceptaron muy bien.

Albus mostró a todos a Hermione y se sorprendieron de lo bonita que era, mientras que Sirius le hacía bromas a la pequeña, que de reía de lo que hacía el mago, Remus los veía con una gran sonrisa, por otro lado Molly y las mujeres de la casa hacia la comida mientras los demás planificaban movimientos para intertar adelantarse a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos.

- Deberíamos poner más vigilancia en los puntos más importantes y también en Godric Hollow, sobretodo en la casa de los Potter, conociendo a esos malditos mortífagos hay que estar en alerta permanente -. Dijo Ojo Loco Moody secamente.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Alastor-. Dijo Althur

- Muy buen, espero que tengaís cuidado, por cierto muchachos … ¿Como estan Lily, James y Harry? ¿Todo bien?-. Dijo el anciano mago centrandose en la situación de los Potter.

- De momento no ha pasado nada pero debemos estar muy atentos -. Dijo Remus preocupado pensando en sus amigos y en su hijo.

- Es verdad Lunático, no he tenido mucho tiempo para visitar a Cornamenta y a Lily y sobre todo a mi pequeño ahijado -. Dijo Sirius con Hermione sentada en su regazo.

- Es verdad, ¿Como esta el pequeño Harry? -. Dijo Dumbledore

- Es muy travieso, le esta saliendo el merodeador que lleva dentro, la otra vez le lleve una escoba de regalo y se subió en ella mientras su madre le reñía, se ve que será un gran jugador de Quidditch, espero que se haga amigo de Hernione cundo les toque ir a Hogwarts -. Dijo Sirius orgulloso de su ahijado.

- Ya veo, bueno es hora de que Hermione y yo nos vallamos ya a la escuela -. Dijo Albus cogiendo a Hermione, que se había quedado dormida en el sillón rodeada de mantas.

- Adiós Albus .- Dijeron los miembros presentes de la Orden.

- Adiós mantenme informado y si sucede algo avisadme -. Dijo antes de irse por la chimenea mediante polvos Flu.

**-Sirenas-**

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Dumbledore fué a su habitación y conjuro la cuna que había tranfigurado cuando vio a Hermione por primera vez, la acostó allí y la observo, se veía preciosa durmiendo, había hecho una gran elección, puede que los tiempos que lleguen no sean faciles pero aun así Albus sabía con seguridad que ellos seguirían juntos pase lo que pase.

De repente se acordó de que Severus y Minerva no sabían de su nieta pero ya lo diría mañana en el desayuno y no haría un escandalo entre los estudiantes porque estaban en medio de la vacaciones de verano, no llegarían hasta el 1 de Septiembre.

Tranfiguró la túnica que llevaba puesta en un pijama y se acostó en la cama doble que había cerca de la cuna de Hermione.

Antes de que el sueño le atrapara susurró:

- Buenas noches, mi querida niña.

**Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 3 y otra vez perdon por la espera, de verdad. Antes he leído vuestos reviews y he visto que quieren la pareja de harry y hermione, he leido muy poco de esa pareja y además no se en que situacion poner a los personajes para que surjan sentimientos entre ellos, pero bueno intentaré algo aun que no prometo nada. Y hablando de la historia, es la primera que hago y no quiero complicar mucho las cosas por eso en pensado en contar en los capitulos toda lo que sucede a lo largo de los cursos de hermione en howgwarts cambiando muchas cosas como que ella es medio bruja y medio sirena, los poderes que tendrá en un futuro, también cambiaré los amigos pero no será algo que no os guste jejeje. Bueno espero que hayais disfruta de esta cap y nos vemos con el 4 la semana que viene, porque to actualizo semana por semana salvo estos meses que no he podido como os he contado. Bueno espero reviews de vosotros y como siempre digo:**

**SE DESPIDE ANONYMOUSGIRL08:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Bueno antes de empezar con el 4 cap quiero contaros unas cositas, primero es que voy a hecer una votacion de la pareja para hermione asi que los siguientes chicos seran estos.**

**Draco malfoy, tom riddle, harry potter, o si no resulta ninguno de estos aconsejadme con alguno.**

**Tambien queria decir que como dije en el anterior cap la historia sera como contar los cursos de los chicos como lo de la piedra filisofal y todo eso salvo por algunos cambios que voy a hacer además de que hermione no es hija de muggle cosa que cambia mucho.**

**Bueno muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por los que seguis mi historia.**

**Estos personajes perteneces a J.K.R**

**Si más dilación, adelante cap!**

**Dando explicaciones**

Era una hermosa mañana en Hogwarts, los rayos del sol iluminaban todo a su paso, los pajaros volaban por el aire, y el calamar gigante nadaba entre las frías y tanquilas aguas del lago negro.

En el interior del castillo todo estaba en silencio, era temprano y como estaban en vacaciones nadie madrugaba pero eso iba a cambiar.

En el interior de un cuarto cualquiera de los cientos que tiene Hogwarts se encontraban dos personas durmiendo, la mayor estaba en una cama de dos plazas de colores dorados y plateados, los dorseles eran de un color gris adornado con figuras de estrellas y la madera de la cama era caoba con un color marrón oscuro que combinado con las mantas y los colores de ellas hacían de la cama un mueble muy precioso.

Al lado de la cama, en la pared, había una enorme ventana que iluminaba todo el cuerto con los primeros rayos del sol que dan por la mañana.

Si nos acercamos más al centro de la habitación, descubrimos una cuna con mantas de colores rosados y morados que quedaban acorde con la bebé que dormia en ella, pero eso iba a cambiar pronto.

La cara de la pequeña Hermione era iluminada por un pequeño rayo de sol que al parecer la molestaba porque arrugaba la tierna y pequeña nariz que tenía, cosa que indicaba que iba a despeertar muy pronto. La pequeña tenía un mameluco de color azul mar con que pensando en sus orígenes le quedaba muy bien.

De repente la menor de la habitación abrió los ojos lentamente y se sento como pudo hacerlo una niña de menos de un año en la cuna, dio un bostezo, se acicaló los ojos con las manitas en puños y se puso a observar la habitación y al no reconocer nada se le pusieron los ojos llorosos y dió tan tremendo grito que despertó precipitadamente al anciano de la cama, este al ver como lloraba su nieta se acercó a ella y la cogió, al parecer Hermione le reconoció y dejo de llorar.

- ¿Acaso tienes hambre pequeña Hermione? -. Dijo Dumbledore mirandola con cariño

La pequeña al oír su nombre miró al que sería su abuelo con sus ojos color mar seguramente heredados de su madre y como si entendiera lo que dijo asintió con la cabecita llena de rizos achocolatados.

Entonces Dumbledore convocó a un elfo de las cocinas de Hogwarts.

- Minny -. Dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Que quiere de Minny, Señor Dumbledore? -. Dijo la elfa domestica, tan serviciles como siempre.

- Por favor, ¿me podrías traer un biberón con formula para bebes además de un babero?, traemeló al comedor, que yo estaré enseguida -. Dijo Dumbledore.

Entonces Dumbledore dejó por un momento a Hermione en la cuna y con movimiento de varita convirtió su pijama en una tunica de color dorado y rojo, cojió a Hermione y caminó directo al comedor. Durante su trayectoria Hermione se entretenía mirando las esculturas o juagando con la larga barba de su abuelo, mientras , los cuadros se preguntaban que hacía Dumbledore con una bebé.

Al llegar al comedor, Dumbledore se sentó en su sitió correspondiente y apareció Minny con el biberón y el babero, Dumbledore le dió las gracias y con eso la elfa se fué para seguir con sus labores.

- Bien, aquí tienes pequeña Hermione, pero antes de empezar hay que asegurar que no te manches -. Dijo Dumbledore poniendole el babero.

Por la puerta del gran comedor aparecieron Minerva y Severus, que al parecer no se dieron cuenta de que la persona que acompañaba a Dumbledore y que ahora mismo estaba comiendo.

Desde luego había que estar uno muy dormido para no darse cuenta de eso pero digamos que el sueño es muy malo.

Ellos, al acercarse a Albus, al fin notaron algo muy raro, ¿Que hacía el viejo director dandole de comer con un biberón a una bebé desconocida para ellos?

A Albus le apareció un brillo travieso en los ojos digno de un merodeador, y aprovechando sus caras de pregunta dijo con segundas intenciones.

- Severus, Minerva, os presentó a Hermione … mi nieta.

- !¿TU QUE¡? -. Dijeron ambos gritando, mirando a Hermione que al centir el grito despego su atención del biberón para mirarlos con cara curiosa porque no los conocía.

**-Sirenas-**

Después de un rato de explicaciones y de que desayunaran, decidieron hablar sobre el asunto de la herencia de Hermione.

El hecho de que fuera mitad sirena y maga les parecía muy curioso, aunque Severus al parecer lo disimulaba muy bien, porque parecía no tener ni una pizca de curiosidad, y querian descubrir más sobre el tema, aunque de todas maneras ni Dumbledore parecía saber nada, todo se revelaría cuando Hermione cumpliera los 11 años y despertara su poderes de sirena.

La pequeña Hermione parecía tener pinta de ser una niña muy amistosa porque no paraba de ir de los brazos de Minerva, quien se encariñó tanto con la niña en tan poco tiempo que se autoproclamó su abuela, y Dumbledore, que se alegraba de que su nieta fuera tan alegre y vivaz. Pero lo único malo es que al parecer Hermione quería ir a los brazos de la persona más desagradable que puede haber en Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

El pocionista se negaba a cogerla, pero increiblemente la pequeña había hecho un pequeño hueco en su negro corazón y es que contra los ojos de perrito abandonado que ponía Hermione nadie podía, se podía ver como de astuta e inteligente es la pequeña Dumbledore.

Finalmente Hermione consiguió su objetivo y Snape la cogío en brazos sorprendiendo a Minerva y a Dumbledore que después sonrió con diversión y alegría al ver como su muchacho mostraba unas pocas emociones después de la muerte de Lily.

Y es que la noticia de la muerte de los Potter había afectado a todos, principalamente a Remus, quen creía que el culpable era Sirius, pero eso era mentira y todo gracias al traidor Peter Petigrew, pero eso no se sabrá asta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Por todos estos tristes acontecimientos, Dumbledore tuvo que dejar a Harry con sus parientes muggles y no tuvo tiempo de presentar a Hermione a todos sus conocidos salvo los de la Orden, de momento los que recién conocían a Hermione eran Minerva y Severus.

Dumbledore dejo sus pensamientos y miró a Severus con su nieta en brazos , al parecer de entre los dos iba a nacer una hermosa relación, puede que de padre a hija.

**Bueno, aquí el esperado cap, sinto muchichichichichisimo aver matado a lily y remus pero la historia tenia que seguir su curso, bueno en el proximo cap veremos los momento de hermione peque asta hermione que entrera a hogwarts.**

**Y votad para la pareja de hermione o sino decidme alguna jajajaja**

**espero vuestro reviews con ilu .**

**SE DESPIDE ANONYMOUSGIRL08:)**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


End file.
